


Peeping carl

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: glenn and maggie notice that at night they have a peeping tom, when glenn and maggie find out, they decide to play a trick."





	Peeping carl

glenn and maggie notice that at night they have a peeping tom, when glenn and maggie find out, they decide to play a trick."ugh...ohh...yes glenn." maggie moaned under glenn.

"oh shit... im gonna cum Mags"suddenly they hear a small clink on the metal bars of the cell door and they stop. The couple hear something clatter against the floor and someone running down the hall.

"who the fuck was that?" maggie whispered loudly.

Glenn, now wearing his boxers walks up to the door, nothing, the hallway is empty, except a familliar knife, a knife that belongs to young Carl Grimes.

Glenn picks up the knife and shows it to maggie who recognises it and her face turns red with anger.

"I'm gonna kill the little shit" maggie says while putting on some pants.

"Hey maggie, calm down" glenn replies

"Calm down? that little fucking pervert was watching us fuck Glenn. Maggie replies.

"now i get that you wanna, go scream at carl but he's just a teenager, he probably doesnt have porn or anything so maybe he is just curious." Glenn says quietly.

"yeah, well i'm not his damn porn magazine he can read when he's horny"

"maggie if you go and shout at him, you'll embaress him in front of everyone, besides, what if i have an idea that will stop him from watching us ever again and he wont be in front of every on else."

"fine Glenn, I'm listening."

the next morningAfter hearing glenn's plan to get back at carl, maggie agrees.

carl is sitting in the cafeteria of the prison eating cereal by himeself, Maggie walks in wearing a white shirt with no bra so her nipples are very visable, and the tightest jeans she had showing off her large ass quite well.

maggie with a huge grin on her face, grabs a bowl and sits infront of carl.

"morning carl" maggie says making sure she has carls attention.

"Hey maggie" carl replies trying not to look at maggies tits.

oh shit i can see maggies tits, i hope they didnt see me last night or im fucked.Maggie then moves her elbow and knocks her empty bowl off her table.

"oh darn"

maggie stands up, turns round and bends at the waist making her big southern butt eye level with carl. she takes her time picking up the bowl then grabs it and sits back down.

fuck, i gotta get to my cell before my boner gets noticed by someone.carl then stands up with a quite noticable erection and jogs to his cell. Maggie saw that the plan was working then pours herself some cereal.

a few hours latercarl is sitting in his cell tired after working with his dad all day, just as he pulls out a comic from his bedside drawer maggie walks in.

"hey maggie, whats up" carl says nevously.

"oh nothin, just came to ask what you were doing at my cell last night?" maggie replies smugly

"I...ugh..i was." carl stammered.

"Carl were you watching me and Glenn fuck?"

"what...i...no"

"i think you were carl, just be honest."

"fine...yeah i was."

"i figured, well i came to ask you something, now because your a teen

ya know, your body is changing and you may be finding that naked girls may exite you" maggie says happily a she watches carl squirm and turn red with embaressment.

carl was too embaressed to answer and just nodded.

"well when i was your age i could get a porno magazine but thats unlikely to happen now days so i thought that i could teach you, ya know how to have sex and how to be safe."

"um...ok"

"so if your interested come to the back of the prison at 8" maggie says.

carl just nods again. Maggie winks at him and leaves.

holy shit no way, im gonna get to fuck maggie.7:58carl walks around the corner, out of site of the gaurd towers he scans the area, no sign of maggie until she pops her head around a stack of empty crates.

carl runs towards her and stares at maggies breasts. he was in heaven.

"now carl are you ready for this?" maggie says with a smirk.

"um yeah, but is Glenn alright with this?"

"hey if you dont tell him, i wont either"

"ok then" carls says exitedly

" well carl first things first i have to get rid of these" maggie says gesturing at her clothes.

maggie reaches under her shirt and pulls it over her head exposing her tits, the cool autumn air makes her nipples hard. carl stares in awe at maggies tits, dying with anticipation.

"now for the pants" maggie said coily

maggie unbuttons her jeans and unzips them, then hooks her thumbs into them and slowly pulls then down

she pulls them down and instead of a pussy, carl is shocked to see maggie with a huge 7 inch throbbing cock.

"I um..i have to.. do um gaurd duty" carl shouts and sprints away from maggie.

maggie bursts into laughter and glenn comes out if his hiding place laughing aswell.

"Glenn i have to say your plan was fantastic." maggie exclaimed

"damn right, but we are alone, if you know what i mean" glenn says grabbing maggie by the ass and pulling her close.

"deffinitly" maggie whipers.


End file.
